The Conversation
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: Neal has to explain himself to Peter about the Picture of Noland. Runs from 'The Real Reason Neal Broke Out' Series.


Hey Guys, my computer has been on the fritz. But, here it is. Better late than never! Enjoy guys. Someone said I should put them into chapters, and I would. But, to be completely honest, I don't want to rearrange them around in the story manager on here. Sorry though if it annoys people. But, here you go guys.(:

* * *

><p><strong>Title :: <strong>The Conversation.  
><strong>Disclaimer :: <strong>Got nothing.  
><strong>Summary ::<strong> Neal has to explain himself to Peter about the Picture of Noland. Runs from 'The Real Reason Neal Broke Out' Series.

**Authors Note ::** Also, guys. Please tell me if you'd like this to be a Slash fic or not. Cause I could totally make it one.

To Peter Burke and his agents the case was running smoothly, well as smoothly as a case like this could be.

To Neal however, his mind was going a million miles an hour.

Blaze had his son, his Son. Why would Kate have left Noland with him? No, she wouldn't have trusted Blaze with a child, much less theirs. Not after what Blaze had tried to do to Neal. Atleast, that's what he was hoping.

Neal was seated at his desk, it was an hour until shift ended and he was supposed to be doing research on Blaze but anything he told Agent Soler he didn't know about him already, he lied. He had the folder in his hands covering up what he was really looking at.

His picture of Noland.

He was the only thing you could see in the photo, the shot was taken by someone kneeling infront of him. In the picture, Noland was seated on the floor of room, a blue blanket around his lap that puddled over his legs. The dark brown teddy bear that was wrapped up in his arms looked soft. He had a smile that could change people. His eyes were shining, he was happy in the photo. Neal looked closer at the glint of silver around his neck, he noticed the necklace that he was wearing. That was Neal's necklace.

"Caffrey!" Peter's voice washed over the empty bullpen. When the hell had that happened? Neal jumped, looking over at the balcony. "What?" Neal asked. "I've been calling for you for the last couple of minutes, what's wrong with you?" Burke asked, walking down the stairs and towards Neal. The con shifted uncomfortably. Had he really been staring off into space, at this picture, for this long?

Peter approached his desk, standing infront of Neal. He quickly closed the folder jacket to hide the photo. "What's going on Neal?" Peter asked again. Neal shook his head. "Nothing, why?" The con looked up. "Neal, you have been sitting here staring at a folder for the last hour and a half." Peter said. Neal stood, slipping his jacket over his shoulders, "I'm fine Peter. Tired, I just need to sleep." Neal said, straightening his sleeves. "What have you been looking at?" Both men reached for the folder at the same time, Peter getting to it first. "Peter give it back." Neal warned. He opened it anyways, the small digital picture being the first thing over the papers.

Neal shifted uncomfortably, trying to think of a way to get out of this one. Peter stared down at the picture. "Neal..." he cautioned, looking at the con man. "Peter...I...I can explain." Neal said, putting his hands out in defense. The Agent looked closer at the photo, noticing the necklace. It was around Neal's neck the first time Peter and Neal's lives crossed. He looked up qt his consultant. "You better." Peter took the photo out before closing the folder.

"I...okay, I can't really. But, I uhm..." Neal was at a loss for words. Peter stepped towards Neal, glaring at him. "I don't know why Blaze has him. But he does. Kate she..." Neal stopped talking when two agents walked through the glass doors. He shifted uncomfortably. Peter glanced at the other Agents then back at Neal. "Come on, let's go to June's. This conversation is. Not. Over." Peter said.

Neal nodded sadly, following Peter out of the building.

How was he going to explain himself this time?

They arrived at June's house and entered into Neal's loft. Peter shut the door. "Explain." He demanded, he didn't sound angry though. Peter sat at the kitchen table, photo in hand, looking at Neal expectantly. The con took a shaky breath before sitting in the chair at his side. "His...his name isn't Landon." Neal started. "Okay." Peter said keeping his eyes locked on him, facial expression impossible to read.

Neal knew he couldn't walk around the subject, things would just be better if he said it. He looked at Peter, feeling scared to his reaction. Peter had to be angry, pissed, he was going to throw him back in prison for this. After he kicked his ass. God, this was going to be terrible.

"Neal?" Peter asked, noticing his friend was lost in thought. He needed to know why Neal had a picture of the boy they were looking for. He needed to know why Neal had been on the verge of a breakdown. Neal snapped back into reality, taking a deep breath.

"He's...he's my son Peter..." Neal said, his voice just above a whisper. Peter looked at him a bit surprised. "Son?" Peter asked, in disbelief. Neal nodded, looking away from the other man. "You...you have a son?" Peter still sounded taken back. Neal nodded once more.

It was silent for a long time. Neal shifted uncomfortably, not quite ready to be thrown back in prison.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Peter asked, looking over at him. Neal met his eyes after a moment. "What was I supposed to say?" Neal asked.

"What you just did." Peter said. Neal looked down. "I..." Neal sighed. "I...couldn't. I figured you'd be mad. I was...I thought you would...lock me back up." Neal admitted softly. "I'm not mad Neal." Peter reassured. The con looked over at him surprised. "You have a son! We should be happy. I don't know how I missed this though." Peter said, looking down at the photo that he had placed on the table. "You didn't. Kate she...well, when she came to see me...she told me. I didn't know either-" Neal was cut off by a soft laugh. He looked over at Peter questionably. "So, you didn't...you didn't breakout for Kate?" Peter asked. Neal shrugged. "Partly..." He admitted.

"But, mostly for Noland." Peter finished. Neal nodded. Peter took the picture from the table and held it out to his friend. "You know we will find him Neal." Peter tried to reassure, but he couldn't tell if it was working or not. Neal met Peter's eyes. "I really hope so..." He whispered, taking the photo and looking down at it. "I really hope so..." He repeated as his heart fell.


End file.
